Dissent
by TheNomzMonster
Summary: This story is an AU of South Park back in France in the 1600s. Kenny McCormick, a mere servant, has been thrown in jail for causing dissent against Lord Christoff, a former General who became a Lord after defending France against the British in a war. /Warning! Contains Yaoi (Boy x Boy) and Lemons. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

_((Authors Note: I know that this pairing is a little different from the norm, but I just wanted to try something a bit unique. Well, I hope that you enjoy this story in all its lemony glory (because trust me, there's a lot). xD))_

Christoff was the epitome of France. He always stood by his beliefs and made sure he honored his traditions and kept it alive. Many who knew him saw him as a strict and disciplined master who ran his empire with an iron fist. However, those who were close saw him as a great friend.

One day, he decided to take a walk through the town for a breath of fresh air. He got many bows and nods as he traveled through, getting paid the respect he deserved. As he was walking, he couldn't help but notice someone catching his eye...

Kenny was rarely ever out, as the woman at the shop valued him because of his blonde hair (as Lord Christoff had a genuine hatred for blondes, so they were often executed on-site) and he was her most expensive servant. He often wore a wrap around his head to keep his blonde locks protected and safety hidden. Though seeing him out in the open was rare, today was an exception. She needed his charming smile to help her run errands.

He watched as a man walked down the street, people bowing and nodding to him. 'Hm. He must be a noble...' Since Kenny rarely got out, he had no clue who Christoff was. His shop keeper stepped out and pushed his head, whispering darkly. "Bow, you imbecile!"

"Y-Yes...sorry..." Kenny whispered back, bowing beside the woman.

Christoff noticed his delayed reaction and stopped abruptly. He turned around and came closer to the little shop.

The boy was a foreigner- he wasn't too keen on foreigners as they never really acknowledged or respected his culture.

Which explained a lot.

"Where are you from, boy?" He interrogated as people instantly stopped in their tracks to watch what was going on.

Kenny froze. The man was approaching him! He heard the question and gulped. "I-I'm from a small town in Italy, S-Sir." Kenny was still bowing, his eyes tightly closed.

"My Lord," the shopkeeper started, "I am so sorry, I should have trained him better. But he was just so perfect with his manners and abilities as a servant, it completely slipped my mind..."

"Mmm...I can tell," his frown twitched, cross-examining the boy intensely. "You're quite decent-looking, zough, for a foreigner. What'z your name?"

Kenny blinked. "Ah...I-It's Kenny McCormick, Sir." He was shaking. What if the man hit him? Would he? Would it be like home?

"Kenny McCormick, hm?" He pulled out a small pen and paper and wrote it down. "I shall remember your name...as the boy who felt it unnecessary to give respect to the former King of France," he sneered, staring him down.

Kenny's headstrong personality was getting ahead of him as he stood straight and growled as he exposed his usual self.

"Listen here, you uptight bastard! I was born in a small town where nobles barely batted a damn eye at! You need to get off your high horse and walk in my shoes! See what it's like to be walked all over, like you're nothing! I'm tired of bastards like you! I'm done being nice! Screw you, and have a nice day!" Yu grabbed the bags of groceries and began storming off, the shopkeepers in shock.

The bystanders let out a gasp in unison as they spectated the scene. Dissent against the Lord was unheard of and could very much result in harsh punishment or even death.

Christoff grabbed the boy's arm before he could fully leave to give him a menacing glare.

"What zid you just zay?" He growled, slowly accentuating each word that came from out his mouth.

A dark smirk came to rest on Kenny's face."Oh, I'm sorry. I meant...Screw you and have a nice day, SIRE!" He shouted in Christoff's face before jerking his arm away.

Christoff wheeled his hand back and collided his hand with Kenny's face, leaving a red hand mark on the boy's cheek. The sound reverberated throughout the town as some of the village officials and policemen came out to inspect the situation.

Kenny's head snapped to the side with the force of the slap. He felt no pain, and busted into fits of laughter. "Awe, is the widdle King angry?" He looked up at Christoff, his blue eyes challenging.

"Is anything the problem, sir?" The man bowed before him.

"Dissent."

"DISSENT!? The men instantly drew the swords. "Don't worry, we'll have him killed, sire."

The shopkeeper then spoke softly. "Death isn't good enough for him. It's too much of an easy way. Torture him."

Kenny froze. That bitch!

Christoff blinked for a moment, then closed his eyes with a smirk. He refused to let this boy drive him to full rage, it wouldn't be the proper etiquette of a person of high status, well in public anyways.

"Don't kill him yet...put him in the chamber underneath my castle."

"Yes, sir," they went to grab the boy to put him in the caged wagon.

Kenny screeched as the men grabbed him. "No! Please just kill me! I don't want to go through this again! Rip my heart out, decapitate me! Please..." He whispered the last of it as they slammed the door shut.


	2. Chapter 2

"I apologize for ze inconvenience, ma'am," Christoff nodded towards the shopkeeper. "If you need a zervant, I'll make zure to replaze one for you for free."

The shopkeeper shook her head and bowed. "No. Just...don't kill him. He'll take too much pleasure in that. Sometimes he makes me think he really does want to die. He does not fear death."

Kenny sat in the corner of the wagon. That damn woman! She knew his history! That...ugh!

He took off that damned wrap off his head, since he hates blondes so much, he'll probably get executed anyways, so he thought.

"I zee," he thought, carefully. "Well, I hope you have a good day," he nodded and walked off into the direction of where Kenny was going.

He could've easily hired some sort of driver, but he preferred walking, nonetheless. It usually gave him the chance to connect more with his people instead of staying cooped up in the castle like the rest of the nobles.

The men got there before Christoff and threw the blonde into the lower cellars. He bounced on the concrete ground, rolling some. "You wait here for Lord Christoff. He will be here soon. You deserve death."

Kenny smirked, wiping some of the blood that was dripping from his nose. "Then kill me, you bastard!"

About an hour later Christoff finally made it back to the temple. He made his way down to the lower cellars and finally came across Kenny. He sat down adjacent from the cage and spoke.

"Give me one reazon why I shouldn't mutilate your organs right here and now."

"Hmm, I don't know, I would enjoy that too much." Kenny was being cocky on the outside, but on the inside he was frightened to no end. It was only a matter of time before Christoff broke him.

"Would you really?" He mused. "Zo if I would get out our little torture tools, you would like that, hm?"

Kenny had backed into the far corner now. "Maybe. Or, you could just rip me limb from limb and leave me to bleed." The male grinned.

"You're bluffing, aren't you?" He got up and leaned against the cage. He pulled out the keys to the cage, tossing it up and down.

Kenny watched Christoff closely. "I could be. Maybe I just want to be tortured by someone with authority, someone to put me in my place."

"Really now!" He exclaimed, incredulously. "I zee," his voice lowered a bit. "I'm not ze type of man to get his hands dirty, but zince your outburst was direct, I'll handle you myself," he smoothly popped open the lock to his cage and invited himself in, closing it behind him.

Kenny froze. What had he done? He couldn't keep his mouth shut though. "Tch. Of course you don't get your damn hands dirty! You nobles are too prissy for that!" He pressed himself further into the corner. It was rather pathetic, actually.

"You know, you talk a lot of shit for a peasant," Christoff snorted.

He was growing quite tired of his mouth and wanted to shut him up in any means possible.

He inched closer towards Kenny. Before a second could even pass, he was right in front of him- his silhouette shadowing his body.

The blonde's grin disappeared. "How in the...? Just get it over with. I don't like slow deaths." He looked up at Christoff, his face blank and void of any emotion. "But obviously, a hot-shot like you wouldn't give a damn."

"Of course not," he pulled out a scalpel as he nuzzled his neck. He gave the flesh a few, soft licks before sinking his teeth, piercing the skin and drawing blood.

Kenny glanced at the scalpel, his breath hitching as Christoff nuzzled his neck. He moaned softly at the licks, and threw his head back when bitten. "N-No! Not like th-that!"

"Oops," he mocked, tearing off his shirt with his hands. He ran the cold, metal scalpel over his torso- resting the blade near his left nipple. "How do you want it then?"

Kenny's face was dusted a nice shade of red as he trembled. "I...don't know..." He whimpered. "I...want...rough."

"Mm...rough, huh?" He put the scalpel aside and slid off Kenny's pants and underwear before sliding off his own, seductive. Then, abruptly, he grabbed both of his prisoner's slender thighs and forced them above his head, receiving a small noise from the sandy-haired blonde.

With a loud, audible grunt, he gave a single, powerful thrust- damn near hitting his colon.

He screamed as the older male thrusted into him. "W-Wait! Unnhghhh"

"Zis...hmph, good enough for you?" he spoke, his voice deepened and dripping with lust. He began pounding, the sound of slapping skin mixed with growls and moans reverberating around the lower chambers.

Kenny gasped and moaned, becoming nothing but a writhing mess under the former Lord/General. "Ahngh! M-More! Please! Fuck me!"

"Figures, slut," he smirked, topping him, completely trapping him with his body. Kenny's legs were now right above the man's shoulders. Christoff buried his face into his neck and bit fiercely again, still keeping up the pace.

Kenny threw his head back, tangling his fingers in Christoff's dirty, Brown hair. He moaned lewdly, profanities a majority of them. "P-Più Forte! Mio Signore!" He began to speak in his first tongue, Italian. " F-Fanculo!"

"Hmph," he growled, flipping over into his stomach and grasping a firm hold on his forearms before thrusting again, this time a lot more vicious than before.

Kenny closed his eyes tightly. This was actually happening...wasn't it? He felt Christoff move him around, crying out at the new angle. "F-Fuck! Yes! Ahnn~!"

He couldn't believe himself! He was actually begging this man for more?!

"You're going to cum for me, understand?" He growled between clenched teeth.

Christoff never thought he would ever behave like this. There was something about this boy that drove out his primal instincts- his inner sadist. How would his subjects feel if they found him doing lewd acts with another male? They were making quite a lot of noise after all. But no one was to come to the lower chambers without permission, so it should be fine.

He roughly pushed Kenny's face into the concrete, roughly grasping onto those sandy-golden locks as he threw his head back with a loud, gut-wrenching groan.

The smaller blonde was screaming out, tears of distressed pleasure slipping down his cheeks. "Y-Yes sire! I under...I understand!" He cried out, clenching his fists tightly, making his knuckles white.

The General pulled out and changed positions once again, this time with Kenny on top, facing him.

"Hmm...I wanna see your face when you cry out for me," he spoke, smug. He placed both hands on his bony, slender hips and jammed his cock in him upwards, wanting to push him beyond his breaking point.

Kenny groaned at the loss of Christoff's cock, but when they switched positions once again he was crying out even more, his small hands on the man's toned chest. "H-Hahnn~!" It was getting to be too much, and he was close as he tightened around the man's cock.

"Come on...do it...cum," He whispered, husky. He enjoyed watching his face writhe and his cries of ecstasy.

The peasant boy threw his head back, moaning lewdly. "I...c-can't hold it...ahnn~! I'm cumming~!" He cried out, the white liquid jetting out of the male's cock.

Lord Christoff smirked as he watched them land onto his stomach and chest.

"Very good," he coated two of his fingers with his hot, sticky cum in which he put one of them in his mouth to taste. "Here," he offered the other coated finger to Kenny.

Kenny panted, watching Christoff. He took the man's hands into his, taking the finger sucking greedily and moaning.

He had to laugh. The one who openly defied him in public was now at his whim. He practically fell apart in front of him.

"You do realize I never came, right?" He rose an eyebrow.

Kenny smirked. "Yes, I do. What can I do to service you?" He moved his hips some, moving Christoff's cock deeper into him.

"Suck me, now," he commanded with a snap of the finger.

The peasant nodded, getting off of him. He got on his knees, taking the man's cock into his mouth and sucking.

"Mmm, good boy~" he moaned, running his hand through those dirty blonde locks once again.

The smaller male moaned and hummed in appreciation around Christoff's cock. He took the man deeper, swallowing around it.

"Aah~" he let out a sharp exhale. The warm, moist feeling of his mouth felt so good around his length that he couldn't help but thrust in-and-out of his mouth.

And his face, his face looked so beautiful flushed and drenched in sweat.

"Look at me, I wanna see your eyes..."

Kenny hummed, his ocean-blue eyes making contact with Christoff's. He continued to suck and bob his head while one hand came up, fondling the man's balls.

The General was rolling his hips now in tune with the bobbing of Kenny's head. His groans became louder as he grinded into his mouth a lot more vigorous. The grip on his head became more firm as he was forcing himself deeper into his mouth.

He let the man fuck his throat, enjoying the rough treatment as he bobbed his head in time with Christoff's forceful thrusts.

He let out a loud, lustful growl as thick globs of his hot and sticky cum shot into the prisoner's mouth. His body trembled as he was reduced to mere pants.

Kenny released moans of satisfaction as the cum shot down his throat, swallowing everything. He slowly pulled away, scooting back to the corner.

"...Come here," he sat up, his emerald-colored eyes softening.

Kenny blinked. He slowly crawled back to Lord Christoff, slightly confused. "Why are you still here?" He asked. "Not to be rude."

With a swift movement, the man gave him a soft, but passionate kiss before getting up and pulling up his pants.

The peasant reluctantly kissed back, still in a state of confusion. He watched Christoff get dressed, still sitting. "Why?"

"Don't worry about it." He walked over to the door of the cage. Then, as if he forgotten something, he span his head around. "You are to stay overnight until dusk. DON'T let it happen again." He turned to go.

Kenny smirked again, watching him leave. "If this is my punishment, I'll make no such promise." He grinned, getting up and darting to the ruler, pulling him down for one last kiss.

Christoff pulled away with a chuckle. "You're lucky you're hot. That's your only alibi."

Kenny returned the chuckle, sauntering to his pants and slipping them back on. "I am honored. The fact that you...did...that...made me-strangely- respect and honor you for sparing me."

"Good. Because, as I've said before, I don't particularly like getting my hands dirty. My men do it for me...which I'm pretty sure you wouldn't enjoy," he gave another chuckle.

"Well," the prisoner gave his signature grin, "I do hope we can do this again. It was a lot of fun." He looked at Christoff. "And if you're worried about reputation, dress me in a noble's dress. No one will know the difference."

"Yeah, sounds like a great idea," he smiled, a genuine one this time. "Now," he snapped his fingers. "Sit in here and think about your life," he mused.

"Fine. You get your ass right back on that high horse." He mused, going to the corner and sliding down the wall.

"Whatever, McCormick," he locked the cage door and left with a satisfied smile.

Kenny curled into a ball -his usual routine- and fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
